thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
UNMC Battleship
Overview The UNMC Battleship is currently the second largest type of starship in service to the UNMC, but arguably the most powerful out of all other UN ships. Battleships are hulking masses of heavy armor and weapons, stretching over 1,800 meters long and carrying enough weapon systems to lay waste to an entire colony or fleet. Battleships are so large, that fleet commanders will frequently monitor and command entire battlegroups, and even entire fleets from the control rooms of these gargantuan ships. The battleship is the rarest type of ship in the UNMC, and as such they are treated as highly vital and in-expendable. Roles The battleship is most frequently used for direct medium-long range combat with enemy ships and installations. The battleship is easily the most tough and lethal ship the UNMC fields, able to take out entire groups of enemy ships single handed, which was demonstrated a substantial amount of times in the Factions War. Usually in combat, battleships will remain in the back of the charge along with Cruisers and Carriers, providing long range fire which it excels at. Even when battleships are brought to the front lines, their thick armor makes them virtually invincible against smaller ships, and even missile barrages can be mostly intercepted by the ship's large array of point defense turrets. 46 railgun turrets allow the ship to heavily engage any enemy vessels even while the ship is not directly aiming, striking key points such as engines, defenses, and soft spots. Battleships are normally commanded by the upper echelon of UNMC officer, only those chosen Navy and UNAC officers in the top grades of rank can ever hope to command such a ship. Commanding a battleship takes much skill and tactical prowess, as a commander can usually expect to control a large portion of their surrounding fleet from their ship alone, leading other vessels into combat or on journeys. Armaments The battleship is the only UNMC ship capable of arming itself with 2 Tier 3 Shock Cannons, a massive threat to any known ship in existence. Even Exohuman battleships can only stand up to their UNMC counterparts for a short time before they are ultimately obliterated. The volume of fire a battleship can put out at one time has been described as "horrifying" by UNMC and rebel military leaders alike. One such instance is from the Battle of Geri during the Factions War, per the actions of the UNS Ascendance commanded by Christian Green. During the battle, Green faced an enemy ARC Dreadnought, 3 destroyers and 2 cruisers at the same time, normally a death sentence even for UNMC battleships. However, Green commanded the ship to unload both Tier 3 cannons and both Tier 1 cannons into the dreadnought before it could bring its guns to bear, destroying the large ship. The Ascendance then set its engines to full burn, and flew straight into one of the smaller destroyers, severing the ship in the process. A huge barrage of missiles took care of both cruisers and crippled one destroyer, with the last remaining destroyer brought down by the Ascendance's Tier 2 cannons. This display showed just how deadly UNMC battleships could be under the right command, (and also got Green a promotion to full-General). Battleships also heft 5 WMD silos loaded with either Megaton missiles, fusion missiles, or a combination of both. A fully loaded battleship can take 680 missiles into combat, supplemented by 46 railgun turrets for short range attacks, effectively making the UNMC battleship as capable as an entire fleet on its own. Crew compliment The UNMC Battleship can carry the largest amount of personnel out of any ship in the UNMC fleet. Over 10,000 people can live on a single ship, albeit in reasonably crowded conditions. An average battleship will have between 6-8 thousand people onboard at any given time, including soldiers, technicians, civilian personnel, and standard workers. It has been said that battleships are like moving cities because of their size, and is actually held as a quite comfortable ship to live on even for long periods of time. This is fairly common as most battleships go on active service for months at a time in the case of a war, especially in the current day Human-Exohuman War where battleships are constantly on patrol around UNC space. Known ships *UNS Valiant *UNS Ascendance *UNS Millenium *UNS Pacific *UNS Autumn *UNS Madrid Category:UNMC Starship Types